Feel For You
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Alors qu'il tombe dans un gouffre sans fin, Damon rend une visite nocturne à Caroline sans se douter qu'elle est l'unique personne à pouvoir alléger sa peine. [S2 EP12]


Coucou! Voici mon tout premier OS Daroline qui se déroule juste après la mort de Rose dans l'épisode 12, saison 2.  
Afin de rendre la lecture plus agréable, je vous conseille d'écouter "Tonight I Dance Alone" de Sonata Arctica

Je suis preneuse de toutes critiques constructives, alors n'hésitez pas.

Enjoy!

* * *

La journée de Caroline avait été des plus posées pour déroger à cet enchaînement catastrophique avec la récente transformation de Tyler Lockwood en loup-garou ainsi que la morsure fatale d'un de ces bestiaux infligée à Rose. Bien que non concernée, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'esprit en paix lorsqu'elle alla se coucher chez sa mère, dans son petit lit douillet. Stefan venait de l'appeler et lui avait relater les derniers nouvelles de cette fin de journée et ce qu'elle craignait le plus venait de se concrétiser: Rose avait littéralement perdu le contrôle d'elle-même, perdant de plus en plus pied avec la réalité et Damon s'était vu forcé de mettre fin à son calvaire.

Lui seul en était capable et surtout, lui seul en avait le droit, c'était lui qui l'avait mit dans cette situation infernale. Jules le cherchait lui, mais s'était rabattue sur la pauvre vampire en désespoir de cause. Il était le seul responsable de cette torture sans fin et il ne voyait pas d'autres issues que de mettre fin à ses jours le plus paisiblement du monde. La vérité était qu'il s'était attaché à cette ancienne vampire, pas que physiquement malgré les apparences.

Caroline savait parfaitement que son cœur battait encore sous cette glace bâtie pour se protéger de ce genre de désastre justement, que sous ce masque d'ironie, de cynisme, des états d'âmes l'atteignaient. Il avait simplement sa réputation à tenir. Elle savait que sa culpabilité était en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur et, pour se punir, commettait des horreurs dont seule cette nuit voilée avait le secret.

Elle sentait, tandis que Stefan lui faisait part de ses doutes avec pragmatisme, que leurs pensées étaient justes: Damon était perdu dans la nature, ce trop plein de tristesse annihilant tout le reste, toute forme de compassion pour ces pauvres créatures humaines. Il laissait libre court à sa sauvagerie, pensant ainsi oublier le reste en sachant parfaitement que ce bien-être ne serait qu'éphémère. La culpabilité viendrait le ronger encore et encore, inlassablement jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments ne s'éteignent pour de bon.

Les pensées de Caroline ne se justifièrent que deux heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit.

La blonde fut doucement réveillée par un courant d'air frais venant chatouiller son visage et balayer ses boucles blondes sur son oreiller. Sans même allumer la lumière, elle alla fermer l'unique fenêtre grande ouverte d'un pas traînant, les yeux collés par la fatigue. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir fermer avec précaution avant de se mettre au lit, juste après la conversation téléphonique.

Bien que toujours à moitié plongée dans les méandres du sommeil, elle sut parfaitement la cause de son réveil nocturne. La silhouette masculine qu'elle aperçut auprès de sa porte, la lumière crue des lampadaires n'éclairant que ses chaussures en cuir, lui donna raison. Elle reconnu aussitôt son odeur et sa prestance alors qu'il approchait, le son de ses pas étouffé par la moquette crème.

Pas inquiète pour un sous, elle se décida à allumer sa lampe de chevet, optant pour une lumière tamisée afin de ne pas agresser son visiteur nocturne.

Sans surprise, Damon se révéla. En revanche, elle fut choquée par son état, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le désespoir ne transparaisse autant sur lui d'habitude si stoïque. Il empestait l'alcool à plein nez (probablement du bourbon, comme d'habitude), ses traits finement ciselés étaient tirés, son teint blafard, son regard hagard la fixait sans vraiment la voir, ses lèvres rouges de sang s'affaissaient et il arborait un air totalement désabusé, ailleurs. Du sang dégoulinait le long de sa mâchoire, sur sa nuque et tâchait le col de son pull bleu sombre. Il avait l'air d'un jeune homme en crise existentielle, sachant qu'il avait commis une bêtise qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment. C'était juste pour oublier.

Oh oui, elle connaissait Damon par cœur.

Il était rare de le voir dans un tel moment de faiblesse, en proie à ses peurs, mais celui-ci en était un, sans le moindre doute. Et chez lui, qui disait faiblesse, disait cruauté: un innocent était mort cette nuit.

Caroline s'en fichait éperdument, elle ne lui tenait plus rigueur de ses abus remontant à plus d'un an de cela. Même si les relations restaient tendues, l'aîné des Salvatore avait su se racheter à maintes reprises et nul doute qu'il répondrait présent à l'avenir si un nouveau malheur lui tombait dessus. De plus, ils étaient des vampires, boire au cou gracile d'un humain était des plus naturels, surtout chez lui qui en faisait presque sa religion... Et il souffrait tant, cela émanait de lui avec une telle force qu'elle en avait de la peine. Elle n'était peut être pas la mieux placée pour le comprendre et le rassurer, mais le fait était que s'était elle qu'il était venu trouver, sûrement car il savait que peu importe leur passé, elle saisissait sa vraie nature.

Sans un mot, Caroline le fit asseoir sur son lit habillé de pourpre car ne préférant pas parier sur la stabilité de ses jambes, le tenant fermement par les épaules et il se laissa faire, impassible. Elle s'empressa d'aller récupérer le matériel nécessaire dans sa salle de bain à grand renfort de raclement avant de prendre place ses côtés, la couette bruissant sous leurs poids, mais le tout sans geste brusque afin de ne pas l'effrayer comme si il était un animal sauvage risquant de s'enfuir au moindre mouvement suspect... Ce qu'il était dans le fond. La blonde le débarbouilla consciencieusement , les sourcils froncés de concentration, en commençant par ses lèvres sanglantes. Le brun se laissa faire tel un pantin, les bras ballants et le regard fixé sur la moquette.

Toujours dans un silence apaisant, même pour lui qui ne voulait pas rester livré à lui-même et ses sombres pensées, elle passa à sa mâchoire puis sa nuque le tout avec des gestes délicats, tenant son visage droit d'une main afin de lui faciliter la tâche.

- Tu sais Damon... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Jules en avait après toi c'est vrai, mais elle était juste là au mauvais moment. On ne savait pas que ça irait jusque là, assura Caroline dans un murmure , s'attaquant à présent à son col de pull, un nouveau coton à la main. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je t'assure. Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir plus belle mort... Personne d'autre n'aurait pu lui offrir ça.

Même si ces mots remuaient le couteau dans la plaie, ils étaient réconfortants, dit avec une telle douceur qu'il souhaitait la remercier, mais le désespoir était écrasant, bloquant les paroles au fond de sa gorge alors il resta là inerte, se laissant dorloter par la blonde qui lui avait retirer sa veste. Pourtant, il inclina légèrement la tête afin de mieux sentir sa main chaude sur sa joue, il n'était pas capable de mieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la remerciait.

Même si, comme elle le lui avait assuré , il lui avait offert une belle fin paisible et qu'il n'était pas le véritable instigateur de sa mort, c'était lui et personne d'autre qui avait déclenché tout ce monstrueux bazar en commençant par vouloir ramener cette dingue de Katherine et ouvrant les hostilités avec Mason. Il méritait cette souffrance psychologique, cette crise existentielle. Selon lui, ce n'était qu'un juste retour de flammes après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commise en pensant être affranchi de tout retour. Il se croyait intouchable et voilà que cela retombait sur les gens chers à son cœur. Il le méritait vraiment.

Damon suivit ses moindres gestes du regard: chacun représentait sa délicatesse et sa compassion. En la voyant si prise par sa tâche, s'occupant de lui comme d'un être sacré ou du moins comme un être qu'elle appréciait, il sut que bien que son cœur batte pour Elena, jamais elle ne serait aussi compréhensive que cela et c'est cette douce certitude qui l'avait conduit chez elle après ce massacre.

- Ton pull est bon pour la poubelle, chuchota-t-elle avec une once de déception. Tu devrais rentrer, maintenant.

Damon acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas pour autant car se sentant en sécurité. Sa présence lumineuse le tirait des méandres obscurs qui risquaient de le dévorer à la seconde où il se retrouverait seul, le poussant à tuer pour expier son pêché. Avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant et une petite tape sur sa main, elle reprit dans un murmure:

- Peu importe ce que les autres te diront en apprenant la nouvelle de la mort de Rose... et ce que tu as fait après. Tu as agis convenablement, répéta la blonde en essayant de capter son regard brumeux, sa main libre sur son épaule. Enfin sauf pour la seconde partie. Ton déraillement est justifié. Tu as dû tuer...

- Tais-toi. Arrête de me trouver des excuses, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende alors que je suis coupable.

Du Damon tout craché, mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Soudainement elle tenta de fuir son regard de glace, mais c'était chose ardue lorsqu'il était si désespéré et l'envie de le consoler l'envahit aussi puissante et inquiétante que la soif de sang.

- Le remède n'existe pas, on avait pas d'autres choix, continua-t-elle malgré tout dans un filet de voix. Arrête de t'en vouloir... Et rentre à la maison. Stefan va s'inquiéter, Elena va être insupportable sans avoir de tes nouvelles et ainsi de suite.

- Caroline, je mérite ce putain de désastre. Regarde le mal que j'ai semé sur mon passage, ne laissant que le chaos derrière moi, même toi t'en as été victime et tu continues de me dire que je n'y suis puis rien. Ouvre- les yeux! Je tue pour le plaisir et pendant ce temps je profite, je traverse le temps comme si de rien n'était, me foutant de tout. Je suis le monstre que les autres voient.

- Tu montres aux gens ce qu'ils attendent car c'est la seule chose que tu as à leur offrir pour te protéger. Tu as des raisons. Je ne dis pas ça dans le vide pour te rassurer. Tu ne serais pas comme si cette foutue Katherine n'était pas venue mettre le bordel dans ta vie... Si ton père t'avait aimé.

Un moment, elle crut avoir dépassé les limites en mettant Katherine et son père sur le tapis, mais elle voulait vraiment lui remettre l'évidence sous le nez. Cette attitude acerbe n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

- Alors tu ne tarderas pas à devenir comme moi, ta mère déteste ce que tu es devenue, commenta-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Je ne crois pas. J'avais plutôt la belle vie en tant qu'humaine. Je veux dire que j'avais pas de psychopathe me courant après, jouant avec mes sentiments... Je sais que tu t'es toujours sentie inférieur par rapport à Stefan, moins aimé dans ta famille, avec les femmes... Si tu veux que ça change, ne montre pas aux gens ce qui les fait fuir. OUI je sais, c'est ta manière de réagir, tu aimes l'extrême, la folie des grandeurs. C'est ta façon de te faire remarquer.

Il n'aimait pas le reconnaître, mais Barbie avait touché plus ou moins juste, mais grand Dieu jamais il ne lui ferait l'honneur de le lui dire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas tombée amoureux de toi? Se contenta-t-il de demander, se tenant le front d'une main.

- Tu aimes ce que tu ne peux pas avoir, ce qui te pose de véritables défis.

- Te supporter dans la vie de tout les jours en est un, plaisanta-t-il faiblement en la regardant à la dérobée.

Un petit rire lui échappa, mais elle n'osa pas le frapper, ne serait-ce même que pour plaisanter. Il semblait si fragile qu'elle craignait de le briser. Malgré sa raillerie, elle lisait toujours le chagrin dans son regard, transpirant par tout les pores de sa peau. Il essayait de sauver la façade, comme toujours.  
Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il ressassait ses mots, revoyait le passé: ses mots au sujet de son père avaient fait mouche. Il l'aurait presque oublié avec le temps, mais voilà, il avait choisi de se rendre chez la seule personne qui le perçait à jour.

Le brun se releva maladroitement, prenant enfin son conseil au mot et souhaitant éviter une tirade dramatique de Stefan si jamais il rentrait aux aurores. Il regagna alors la fenêtre d'un pas incertain. Tant pis, il fallait bien affronter ses démons un jour où l'autre.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre d'un geste confus, il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son torse et une douce chaleur se nicher sur son dos. Un soupir vint mourir sur ses lèvres fraîchement nettoyées tandis qu'elle l'étreignait le plus proche possible, tentant d'y faire passer tout son soutient et sa tendresse. Après tant de haine, de ressentiment, voilà qu'il retrouvait le meilleur réconfort auprès d'elle.

Lentement, il se retourna afin de lui faire face et admira sa silhouette rayonnante à la lumière des lampadaires et elle ne lui inspira que bonté et douceur, semblable à un ange. Ce n'était pas un ange qu'il voulait, mais cela lui suffisait pour l'instant. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille frêle et enfouit le nez dans sa chevelure d'or, fixant la porte derrière eux sans vraiment la voir. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi quelques instant afin que le brun ne s'écarte prêt à repartir.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul vu ton état, fit la blonde en toute innocence , sincèrement inquiète de son devenir proche et craignant qu'il ne commette une nouvelle bêtise. Tu lutteras plus tard. D'accord?

- D'accord.

Pas la moindre taquinerie dans sa voix, aucune trace de lubricité dans son regard. Il était bien trop abattu pour penser à quoi que se soit d'autre.

En petite femme parfaite et à la vue de ses chancellements, elle l'aida à retirer sa veste noire qu'elle entreposa sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau avec précaution, prenant soin de la lisser en passant, tandis qu'il retirait son pull souillé. Sans mot dire, il se glissa sous la couette et s'installa en position fœtal , lui tournant le dos. La blonde fut prise d'un pincement au cœur en admirant son corps las, comme mort dans son lit, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il traversait à l'heure actuelle bien qu'elle ne commence à le partager. Emmagasiner tant de souffrance pour une seule personne, même si elle était Damon Salvatore, devait être éprouvant lorsque cela lui exposait au visage.

Elle se glissa à son tour dans le lit frais et éteignit la lampe de chevet, les plongeant dans une obscurité qui sembla aspirer Damon, son cœur se serrant, formant un poing frappant contre sa poitrine , un nœud apparaissant vicieusement dans sa gorge. Malgré tout les efforts qu'ils mettaient en œuvre pour ne pas se remémorer ces dernières épreuves, elle se faisaient un malin plaisir de défiler derrière ses paupières closes. Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux dans l'espoir d'y échapper, mais rien n'y fit: il serait hanté par les fantômes de ses victimes, de ses proches, de sa vie d'humain pour longtemps. Pour toujours.

Caroline était étouffée par son affliction. Bien qu'inerte, elle devinait qu'il luttait contre sa mémoire et elle prit alors sa décision. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait le laisser sombrer dans le gouffre qui s'étendait à ses pieds depuis des lustres et avec lequel il jouait plus que de raison. Elle vint alors se coller à lui, l'enroula de nouveau de ses bras , croisant ses mains sur son torse et posa la tête sur son omoplate.

- C'est bon Damon, je suis là, n'ai pas peur, chuchota la jeune blonde au creux de son oreille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa clavicule. Ça ira mieux, je te le promet.

Ses gestes étaient dénués de toute concupiscence, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas et aucun d'eux n'y accordait la moindre pensée de toute façon.

La main de Damon se resserra sur les siennes, s'y agrippa avec ardeur comme si il risquait de perdre pied sans sa présence, habituellement négligeable lors de tels événements. En temps normal, il faisait face à la crise en solitaire, avec pour seul compagnon son bourbon et les fantômes de son passé.

Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue blafarde et mourut sur son menton tandis que Caroline entremêlait ses doigts aux siens, phare étincelant perdu au centre de l'océan déchaîné qu'était son esprit chaotique.

- Merci, souffla Damon.

Il n'avait jamais été si sincère que cette fois-ci.


End file.
